1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a device and a method for adjusting to a predetermined value the chromatism aberrations, independently of any other aberrations, notably for the adjustment of color television cameras, by using a diascope.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
At present, it is possible to construct optical combinations having theoretically predetermined residual values of chromatic and distortion aberrations. These chromatism and distortion values are obtained by construction with a certain degree of tolerance. It is one object of this invention to provide adjustment method and means for compensating this tolerance.
On the other hand, in variable-power optical combinations the value of the residual chromatism and distortion aberrations, as well as of their tolerance, are variable. It is another object of this invention to provide means affording a variable adjustment as a function of power so that the residual chromatism aberrations and on the other hand their tolerances can be corrected.